


A Car, a Torch, a Death.

by caramelhollstein, Clexahospitalsex



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay ships, Non-Canon Relationship, Strange Friendships, lesbian ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelhollstein/pseuds/caramelhollstein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexahospitalsex/pseuds/Clexahospitalsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max changed the past, changing everything. Including her relationship with Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This looks like it's a canon story but it isn't. Hope you enjoy it.

“Chloe, I am… awesome. We are awesome!” She hears herself say, as there’s white light around the image of herself and Chloe. She looks at herself and Chloe as if she isn’t actually there. She sees a bright light shining in her eyes. _What if I made the wrong choice?_

The light surrounds the image she’s looking at and a second later a photo appears at the exact same spot. Max blinks with her eyes a few times and realises she’s looking at a picture of the funeral. She tries to look around, but the only thing she’s seeing is the picture. It moves away with the direction of Max’ eyes, making it look like it doesn’t actually moves.

Fire surrounds the picture. It burns up and changes into a new picture. _He lives_ , Max thinks, relieved as she looks at the new picture. It’s one of Chloe’s family with a Ferris wheel in the background. _They actually look happy_ , she thinks. She smiles to herself, as this is what she wanted: A happy Chloe. _Maybe I made the right choice._

The picture flies away and another picture appears, depicting another event. It’s a depiction of an older Chloe, with a backpack on her back. Max realises she has no idea what happened here, as she already moved to Seattle. This picture also burns away, turning into one of an older Chloe with her dad.

Max closes her eyes briefly, as a smile appears on her face. It quickly turns into worry as she realises there aren’t any pictures of her. Did she still move away? But she moved away cause she couldn’t handle the grief. Chloe’s dad didn’t die so she’s supposed to be here. She would have stayed. She would never leave. She wouldn’t do that to Chloe. Maybe she made the wrong decision.

She opens her eyes, seeing another picture. It’s Joyce and David on their wedding this time. It burns away once again and there is a picture of William and Joyce. It looks like it’s their anniversary. She sees the happiness in Joyce’s eyes.

She looks so much happier than with David. Max is sure this was indeed the right choice. _Chloe is the most important person in my life. Her mom’s happiness will make Chloe happier. Which in turn will make me happier. I made the right decision._

A new image appears, this time it’s Chloe and David on her birthday. It’s not an unfamiliar sight for Max. Chloe never liked David. It’s not strange though. He is an asshole and she missed her dad.

The picture burns once again, turning into another happy sight. She sees Chloe on the same birthday as the other reality one. Her expression totally changed. Max sees a car in the background. Chloe is holding the key.

Max panics for a little once she realises something. The famous butterfly effect. Why didn’t she think of it earlier? She’s supposed to be the geek. If she could feel her body, she would’ve hit herself right now. What if it is an eye for an eye and Chloe gets in a car crash in this reality. What if she made the wrong choice?

 _Where am I?_ Max starts to panic as she sees a white light before her eyes. _Am I dead in this new time stream? I didn’t see myself in any of the pictures. Did I get in a car crash? I wasn't supposed to fuck with time. Good old karma._ She panics even more now and starts to breath heavy, getting a panic attack.

She closes her eyes and only opens them again once the light is gone.

\---

When she opens them she’s sitting in front of the school. _Everything was a stupid dream._ She thinks.

She looks around clockwise, observing the place. She slowly realizes she’s sitting with the Vortex Club. She keeps looking around when she hears a familiar voice. “Hello, are you even listening, Maxine?”

Max jumps up. Victoria scared the shit out of her for a minute. Why the fuck is she with the Vortex Club. She hates those people.

“Max, never Maxine.” She mumbles. She can’t think about being friends with those people. They should’ve known she hates being called “Maxine.”

“I know, sorry, Mad Max. You’re not pissed at me, right? Right?” _She smiles. She never smiled at me like that_ , Max thinks. _At least not a genuine smile._ “

Do you want to hit the girl’s potty and smoke ‘em peace pipe?” Max hears Victoria say before she passes out for a few seconds. She hears the other members talk but she has no idea what they say. She doesn’t really care either way.

Max gets up, a little dizzy. She ignores the girls and walks, step for step, really slowly. She doesn’t want to fall down while everyone looks at her.

She looks around, trying to find familiar faces. Anyone who knows what happened is enough. She looks around and stops at the sight of Warren. He’s holding hands with Stella. She didn’t expect that. Didn’t really saw her as his type. _Warren… He hooked up with Stella?_ She realises she is getting a little jealous. Maybe she did like Warren as more than a friend. _He and I would be a good couple. But I always liked someone else more._ She thinks.

She stares at the couple for a few second before continuing. _Oh no… this is totally fucked up!_ She walks around the school. _What else have I changed?_ She starts to run to the bus stop. _Chloe!_

The bus arrives at the same moment. She counts herself lucky.

She walks in and she freezes once she sees who’s the driver: _It’s fucking David. David is the bus driver._

She gets in and walks to her usual seat. At least nobody got her seat in this timeline. That’s still the same.

\---

She stares out of the window the whole ride. Nothing changed about the town itself. She hopes Chloe is okay. Her heart beats a little faster as they near the bus stop.

\---

They stop at the bus stop. As Max gets ready to leave she sees a few of the other kids walking to the windows. They stare at something in the distance. Max looks to where they are looking. She almost gets a heart attack once she sees it.

Three whales. Lying on the shore. _They need to rename the Diner._ She grins to herself. She surprises herself with still being able to crack a joke under the circumstances.

She quickly gazes away from the whales and leaves the bus. She tries to run as fast as she can. She needs to check up on Chloe.

\---

She stops before the house. She breathes heavily, trying to catch her breath. She ran a little too fast. She slowly walks to the door. She’s so fucking nervous. _What if Chloe is dead? Or in a wheelchair or something. What if I changed too much?_

Max slowly knocks on the door. She takes a few steps back once she hears footsteps on the other side of the door and a few seconds’ later William opens the door.

“Max Caulfield.” He smiles wide, “Already back again. We just saw you this morning. You visit Chloe too much.” He laughs.

Max sighs. She couldn’t be happier. This means Chloe and her are still best friends.

“Not really strange though.” He grabs Max’ shoulder. “Speaking of… I know she’s been dying to see you. Hold on” He walks to the stairs.

And then it happens. Max knows she will never forgets these words. She will never forget this moment. Cause this moment the unexpected happens. “Chloe! Your adorable girlfriend is here!” He shouts to Chloe.

Max just stares at William, not knowing what to say. _Girlfriend._ Her mouth is wide open. _I had the courage in this reality._ She thinks.

Chloe comes running down the stairs. Max never saw her happier. She never had her punk phase. She has normal brown hair. Max stares at her, but before she can do anything a second unexpected thing happens.

Chloe presses her lips on Max’ lips as she hears Chloe mumble an “I love you” between her breath.

She made the right choice.


	2. The air begins to feel a little thin (As I start the car and then I begin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max discovers this timeline is even stranger then expected. But it could be worse. Chloe has happiness and that's the most important thing.

Chloe Price was sitting in her room, drawing as usual. As soon as she heard the door open, a smile appeared across her face, she knew it was Max. She could hear her dad mumbling and greeting Max which made her smile even more. For a long time they thought their relationship wouldn’t work, because so much already happened between her family, Max, and her. To their surprise it did work. Her dad also liked Max as his daughter in law. Her mom already loved Max like a daughter so she knew that wouldn’t change.

 

Max was almost every day in their house. She has a dorm room at Blackwell Academy, but because her parents are still in Seattle she stays at Chloe’s house mostly. She gets rid of her thought and gets up as quick as she could to throw on something appealing. She always wants to look good for Max. Max is so amazing. She just deserves the best.

“Chloe! Your adorable girlfriend is here!” she hears her Dad shout. 

Before rushing downstairs Chloe checked herself in the mirror and applied some lip-gloss for some extra brownie points. She finally ran down the stairs as happy as she could ever be and went straight in to kiss Max softly. 

“I love you.” Chloe mumbled.  

“Okay, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone…” William exited the scene awkwardly. 

Chloe just stared at Max for as long as she could just because she thought the shorthaired brunette was that beautiful. But then she realized. She noticed the shocked emotion on Max’s face, she noticed her shake a bit and her bright red cheeks. This wasn’t the Max she saw that morning. This looked exactly like the first time they kissed. It was at the lighthouse.

 ---

They were playing truth and dare. They were 16. Chloe broke up with her boyfriend a month before.

“Chloe, are you okay?” Max frowns when she sees the longhaired girl’s red cheeks as she walks towards her. “Did you cry?” She asks worried.

Chloe shakes her head. “No, I didn’t cry.” She wipes her cheeks.

Max immediately knows Chloe is lying. “Chloe Price, what’s the matter? And don’t lie to me.”

Chloe sighs. “You’re such a mom.”

“It’s a month ago, isn’t?” She kisses Chloe’s cheek. “Still not over him?”

Chloe sighs again. “Yeah, but I have bigger problems.” She glances at Max. Oh, only if she knew…

Max grabs her backpack and takes some brownies out. She gives them to Chloe. “Do you want to play a game?” Max says in a creepy voice.

Chloe gives her a playful punch. “You’re such a nerd.” She strokes Max’s hair.

Max laughs. “You’re an dork.”

Chloe smiles. “Says the geek.” Max always makes her happy. (Maybe… No, forget it)

“How about truth or dare?” Chloe smiles.

“Not really my thing.” Max quickly says.

“Stop second-guessing yourself, Max. You can afford to take changes.” She grabs Max’ shoulders.

Max nods. “I start. Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Chloe shouts, without thinking for a second.

Max smiles at Chloe’s enthusiasm.  “Swallow this chocolate in two seconds.” She gives her a piece of chocolate. She wants to cheer Chloe up. She’ll hold back on the awkward tasks for now.

She swallows the chocolate whole. There are stains all over her face. Max laughs and wipes it off Chloe’s face.

Chloe smiles thankfully at her. “You’re really amazing.” She whispers.

Max shakes her head. “I’m really not. You’re the amazing one.”

Chloe brushes it off with her hand. “Truth or dare?” Chloe shouts. She’s really looking forward to embarrassing Max.

“Truth.” Max whispers. She’s afraid of what Chloe will come up with if she chooses dare.

Chloe grins, mischievously. “Tell me. Do you like someone?”

Max lies, “No.”

Chloe immediately suspects she’s lying. “You don’t have to lie. I don’t care if you’ve a crush on Prescott.” She laughs at her own joke.

Max throws a piece of chocolate at Chloe. “Not fucking funny.”

Chloe catches the chocolate with her mouth. She grins. "Oh, if your dad would’ve heard that language.” She teases Max. “It makes sense. You and Nathan are getting along really good.” She goes on.

 _It would be amazing if we get into a relationship. It would make things less complicated._ Chloe thinks. _Neh, who am I kidding. It would make things more complicated._

Max quickly changes the conversation. “Truth or dare.”

“Truth.” She looks at the lighthouse. She always liked this place. It’s kind of their place.

Max laughs. “Payback time. Who do you have a crush on?”

Chloe grunts. “Other question.”

Max frowns. “Why?”

“Because I still have feelings for Thomas.” She mumbles. “So it’s too obvious.”

Max is not so good at detecting lies as she thinks. Lucky for Chloe.

Chloe yawns. “Truth or dare, Caulfield.”

“Dare, Price.”

Chloe grabs her backpack, taking a bottle of vodka out. “Open your mouth.” Chloe laughs her ass off between words.

Max tries to hold Chloe back when Chloe tries to get Max drunk. Max pushes Chloe away.

“I’m not going to do that dare.” She groans.

Chloe sighs, good old Max. “Fine, a new one.” She smirks. “Kiss me.”

Chloe gets so happy at the sight of Max’ face.

Max mutters. “I… I don’t… like girls.” (If Chloe knew)

Chloe laughs. “You don’t have to like someone for an kiss.” She has a devilish smile on her face. “But we all know you’ve an insane crush on me.”

Max tries to laugh the answer away but it doesn’t work. Maybe because it’s the truth.

Max quickly pecks Chloe’s lips. Chloe gets a red blush on her cheeks.

“Was that all?” She says, frowning her eyebrows. She tries to challenge Max.

Max gives her a playful punch.

Chloe punches back. “We both obviously have a crush. What if we’ve a game where we write the name of our crush on a sheet of paper? We both read the others crush at the same time.” She hopes so much her instinct is right.

Max feels a wave of panic. _No. No. No. Chloe can’t find out._ “Sure.” She smiles. _I’m so stupid._

Max and Chloe both grab a piece of paper. They start to scribble each other’s name on it.

Chloe gives the piece of paper to Max. “If yours is Nathan I’m going to kill you. Fucking liar.” She smirks, enjoying Max’ expression.

Max grabs Chloe’s piece of paper, shivering at the look of it.

“Ready to open it?” Chloe smiles.

"Sure.” Max groans. She doesn’t want to open Chloe’s piece of paper. She just lets Chloe become angry and destroy their friendship. _It’ll be okay. It’ll be fun. Losing your best friend._

Max watches Chloe’s expression change. Her grin gets even wider a she reads Max’ scrap of paper.

Chloe starts to laugh. Max looks frightened.

Max frowns and raises her eyebrow. “I knew I fucked up.”

“Why? You didn’t fuck up.” Chloe grins. She enjoys this moment. “Not going to read my scrap? Want me to tell who’s on it. And want me to tell you why I’m laughing my ass off.”

Max just nods.

From out of nothing Chloe presses Max against the back of the bench they’re sitting on and kisses her, stroking her hand through her short hair. She pulls back a little. “Your name is on my paper.” She whispers.

Max can’t believe her fucking ears (And her mouth). “You… like… me?” She stumbles over her words.

Chloe just nods as Max fumbles the two pieces of paper. “What are you doing?” Chloe asks big eyed.

“Throwing away some thrash.” She frowns. It’s just some paper.

Chloe kisses her again. “We keep it. To remind us.”

Max fumbles at her clothes. She doesn’t know what to say. “Does this mean we are…”

“Girlfriends. Yeah.” She interrupts. “If you want to of course.” _Stupid Chloe, don’t’ be to eager._

"Of course I do." Max smiles wide. 

“I love you.” Chloe whispers. Max doesn’t know what to say. This is like a dream come true.

 --- 

“Max, babe, are you alright? What’s wrong?” Chloe asks concerned as she caresses her, kissing her cheeks over and over again.

“Um, yeah cutie, I’m hella cool. As cool I could be!” 

Max never called her cutie and she definitely never said “hella”. Something was up and Chloe was determined to find out what it was. 

“Cutie? Since when do you call me cutie?” Chloe said in-between giggles to lighten the mood. “And “hella”? Did you take over Nathan’s language?”

Max stares at Chloe. “Why would I inherit Nathan fucking Prescott’s language?” She keeps staring at Chloe. This Chloe is stranger then her own (Is that even possible?). If she even knew Chloe herself gave Max that kind of language. “I know I hang out with the Vortex club…” She still can’t even believe this. “…but I don’t really like them. Especially Nathan.”

Chloe rolls her eyes at Max. “What the fuck is the matter with you?”

Max stares. “With me? I’m normal. Why?” (She's far from normal)

“You just said you hate Nathan.” She still looks confused. “Max, did you really forget Nathan is your best friend.” She takes a breath. “If we don’t count myself of course. As I’m also your girlfriend.”

Max takes a step back. _Nathan Prescott is my best friend. The guy who almost shot my girlfriend is my best friend. This timeline is so strange. I'm so strange in this timeline._

As Max is thinking, Chloe kisses her again. Max really doesn’t know if she hates this timeline or absolutely loves it.

\---

Max quickly pulls back. "Chloe, I really need to tell you something." She says it like she already knows what Chloe is going to say.

Chloe frowns. "Now?" 

Max sighs. "Yeah, now."

Chloe smiles. She loves Max so much.

Max fumbles in her pockets and pulls Chloe's car key with her panda keychain out of it.

Chloe looks stunned. "How... how did you do that?"

Max sighs. "Chloe, I can rewind time."

As if Max couldn't  act stranger today...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chloe POV lines are written, mainly, by Caramelhollstein. The Max POV lines are Clexahospitalsex. Hope you enjoyed this next chapter. THIS WAS ALL THE FLUFF. Expect angst, and smut soon.
> 
> You can find Caramelhollstein on Tumblr as "Hollfield" and Clexahospitalsex as "All-my-ships-are-dead".


	3. You Reached in the Back and Buckled up your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has some alone time with Chloe and finds out how strange this timeline is.  
> (Smut, Fluff, and Nathan)

Chloe quickly pulls back. “Max, wtf. You know you can’t smoke without me.” She laughs, but in reality she is a bit worried.

Max sighs. “I didn’t smoke anything. I can really rewind time.”

Chloe leans against the wall. “Max, seriously? What is wrong with you?”

“The other Chloe believed me immediately.” Max mumbles under her breath.

Chloe stumbled and almost fell. “Other Chloe?” She takes a deep breath. “Max, WTF?”

Max sighs. She and her big mouth. She isn’t ready to tell her about the other timeline. Just the time rewinding..

She takes a breath. “I woke up a few days ago and I was able to rewind time.”

Chloe frowns. “Okay, if that story is true, then how did you get my key?”

Max smiles. “I already told you this. You didn’t believe me, I took your keys, and rewinded.”

Chloe nods. “Okay Supermax. I want some more proof.”

Max nods. “After that we really need to get upstairs.”

Chloe nods. “Okay. How does it work? I give you some time to observe your surroundings and then you rewind time? Then you tell me what will happen.”

Max smiles. “Yeah.”

A few seconds later, a bird flies against the window, but quickly gets up and flies away. Max waits and a minute later she hears Chloe’s dad scream and the sound of shattered glass, followed by Joyce quickly opening the front door and running inside.

“I heard some screaming. Are you okay?” She shouts and takes a deep breath, then resumes talking. “Hey Max.”

“Hey, Joyce.” Max answers.

Joyce walks to the kitchen and they hear Chloe’s dad mumble something. “Yeah, darling. Just burned myself on the coffee and let the cup slip out of my hand.”

Max smiles at Chloe. “I know enough.” She flips her hands, rewinding time all way back.

Chloe nods. “Okay Supermax. I want some more proof.”

Max nods. “Okay, but I even love you across time, so after that we need to go upstairs.”

Chloe nods again. “Okay. How does it work? I give you some time to observe your surroundings and then you rewind time? Then you tell me what will happen.”

Max laughs. “Not really.” She takes a deep breath. “In a few second a bird flies against the window, falls down, and then gets back up and flies away.”

A few seconds later Chloe hears a crashing sound against the window. She looks out of it and sees a seagull. The seagull flaps with his wings a little and flies away again.

Chloe stares at Max. “Holy shit, Mad Max.” She kisses Max’ lips. “That was amazing.”

Max laughs. “I know hella more.”

Chloe makes little jumps from enthusiasm. “Tell me more. Tell me more.”

Max laughs. “Your dad burns himself on his coffee and lets the cup slip, shattering it on the floor. Then your mom gets home from work and will check up on him.”

Chloe nods and a few seconds later she hears a muffled scream and the sound of shattering glass. The front door quickly opens and Joyce runs aside.

“I heard some screaming. Are you okay?” She shouts and takes a deep breath, then resumes talking. “Hey Max.”

Max smiles and winks at Chloe. “Hey Joyce.”

Joyce walks to the kitchen and they hear Chloe’s dad mumble something. “Yeah, darling. Just burned myself on the coffee and let the cup slip out of my hand.”

Max turns around to look at Chloe and sees her stare at Max. “What’s the matter?” She frowns.

Chloe grabs Max by her shirt and passionately kisses her. “You’re so hot when you rewind time.” She whispers seductively in Max’ ear.

Max laughs, kissing her back. They stumble on the stairs and Max falls on top of Chloe.

They hear footsteps, followed a high-pitched voice. “Can you lovebirds please get a room?” The voice grins.

Chloe gets up. “Jealous, little brother? You have a crush on Max?” Chloe teases him, brushing through his hair.

“No, of course not.” He quickly says back and runs off.

Chloe laughs and turns to Max. “Don’t mind Connor. You know how he can be.”

Max nods, but actually she doesn’t.

“He’s pesky for a 4-year old boy.” She laughs.

Max just nods and grabs Chloe’s hand, giving her the lead.

Chloe runs up the stairs, dragging Max with her.

Once they’re in her room, Chloe pushes Max on the bed and slowly kisses her. She strokes a hand through her girlfriend’s hair. “I love you so much.” She whispers.

“I love you more.” Max smiles.

“I love you most.” Chloe laughs, getting on the bed and crawling towards Max.

She seductively stares at Max and takes her own shirt off. She waves with her hair and puts it into a bun.

Max backs away.

Chloe frowns. “What’s the matter? Normally you like this. You’re still acting strange.”

Max sighs. This Max may have experience with this, but she really doesn’t.

“Don’t you think we have too much sex?” Max asks.

Chloe laughs. “Really? We haven't done it since last week.” She sighs before continuing. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Max smiles. “Yeah. I love to. I’m sorry for acting strange, sweetie.”

Chloe smiles wickedly, not asking twice, and grabs Max. She kisses her deeply, biting her lip.  She helps Max undress and throws her clothes in the corner.

Chloe takes Max underwear off, cupping her breasts, slowly biting her nipple. Max moans slowly.

Chloe slowly rubs Max’ clit, making her moans more ecstatic. She lies on top of Max, kissing her and rubbing her clit at the same time. She goes a little harder and Max pushes her hips forward. Chloe smirks and starts pushing her middle finger a little deeper, fitting inside her like a key fits inside a keyhole.

Chloe kisses Max deeply and strokes her breast, feeling the warm heat of her heartbeat beside it.

Chloe gets down, mouth close to Max’ thigh. She kisses the inside of her upper leg; almost tasting her hot parts already. She really likes teasing Max.

“Please.” She hears Max whimper. “Fuck me.” She whispers.

Chloe smirks as she does what her girlfriend commands her to do. The time of teasing is over.

She keeps rubbing her clit, as she adds her tongue.

Max starts to moan really load, almost screaming when Chloe starts licking her as she found her girlfriend’s g-spot.

Chloe holds her hand before Max’ mouth. “Hush, babe. My family is home.” She laughs. “I don’t want to ruin my baby brother even more.”

Max smiles, on the brink of having a orgasm. She cums load, as Chloe pulls her tongue out and pushes a finger inside her again, finishing her up. It drips all over finger and she pulls out, licking them.

“That felt good.” They say simultaneously.

Max laughs. “We’re so in sync.”

Chloe winks. “It’s like we’ve been inside each other.”

Max immediately punches her. “You dork. You didn’t change.”

Chloe frowns, raising an eyebrow. “Of course I didn’t change. Why would I?”

Max fucked up again. She’s acting far too suspicious. “Nothing. I just love you.” She quickly saves herself.

“I love you too.” Chloe gives her a quick kiss and gets dressed.

Max follows her lead. “What are we going to do now?” She laughs.

Chloe grabs her Playstation controller. “How about we play a game?” She smiles.

Max laughs. “I thought quoting nerd culture was my thing.”

Chloe just shrugs. “That doesn’t mean I can’t do it.”

Max nods and grabs the second controller.

“Ready for me to shoot your ass off?” She smiles, starting Call of Duty.

Max smiles evil. “I will get your ass.”

Chloe smirks. “You already have it.”

Max laughs, but jumps up when the doorbell rings. “I get it.” She smiles. “You can start the game.”

Chloe presses a kiss on her cheek. “Can you handle the door?” She teases her. “Supermax.”

Max nods and runs to the door, opening it.

“Hey Max.” She hears the boy say.

Max looks up. “Nathan, wtf are you doing here?” She shouts, forgetting she’s talking to her best friend right now.

Nathan frowns, but still hugs her. “Max, what the hell is wrong with you? You weren’t in your dorm room. I asked Victoria but she didn’t know where you went. I figured you were at your girl’s house.”

Max nods, suddenly remembering what Nathan is in this timeline. “Nate, I’m sorry. I just feel a little strange today.”

Nathan hugs her again. “It’s okay, Supermax. I like to help you. I’m not as good at helping people as you are, I know that.”

Max smiles weakly. She is not as good at helping people as people think. Her mind goes to Kate. At least she saved her. She’s curious what happened here. If Nathan never bullied her.

Max smiles weakly. “You can join me and Chloe?” She begins. “If you like to. I don’t really know how your relationship with Chloe is.”

Nathan smiles at Max’ words. He loves Max so much. As a friend of course, Victoria would kill him if he ever did something with Max. And Max is really great as a friend. “I really Chloe. She makes you happy.” Nathan starts to walk upstairs and turns around. “Does she like me?”

Max gets red. She doesn’t really know. “She likes you. She just thinks the Vortex Club is a bad influence. But she likes you.” She answers.

Nathan smiles happily. “Nice.”

Max carefully opens the door to Chloe’s room. She looks at the clock: 5:45 PM.

“Hey babe.” She smiles, which turns to a little frown. “Oh, hey Nathan.”

“Hey.” He answers awkwardly.

“Is it okay if he joins?’ Max gives her a kiss on her cheek.

“Weren’t you able to take Victoria with you?” She says sarcastically, almost with hate.

Nathan sighs. “I know you don’t like her, but…” He starts, but Chloe interrupts him.

“I know. I know. She’s your girlfriend and Max likes her. But I can still distrust her. I just don’t like the Vortex Club.” She keeps quiet for a few seconds when she sees Nathan’s face. “Except for you of course.” She punches his shoulder playfully.

Nathan sits down and grabs a third controller. “I’m going to kick your ass.”

“You wish.” Max smiles.

“I do.” Chloe answers. “And my wishes always come true. The proof is my beautiful smart girlfriend.”

Max shushes her with a kiss. “You dork.”

Nathan makes throwing up sounds. “Lovebirds. Get a room.”

Chloe laughs. “We already are in my room.”

Nathan’s mouth falls open. “Really, Chloe?”

Max tries to say something, but she’s too busy laughing. “Oh my god.” She takes a breath. “ You’re both idiot dorks.”

Nathan frowns. “Thanks, Max.”

Chloe grins. “You have to see it as a compliment. Cause I am also a dork, which means you’re in the same category as me. So you’re almost as awesome as me.”

Nathan stares at Chloe and looks away. “I can’t believe you.”

“It’s a gift.” Chloe answers when she shoots Nathan’s character in the head, making Max laugh even harder.

Her laugh quickly finishes when Chloe also shoots her “I thought you were supposed to be the nerd, babe.” Chloe smirks.

Max throws a pillow to her head and continues. “Fuck you Chloe.”

“You've already done that.” Chloe answers, followed by Max burrowing her head in the pillow.

Nathan smiles at the two girls. “Max, you want to hang out tomorrow? If Chloe didn’t claim you already.”

Chloe pouts. “Oh. Are Max AND me not good enough? You want Max for yourself?”

Max throws another pillow. “Stop it. You have me for yourself all the time.”

Chloe shrugs and gives Max a hundred little kisses. “That’s right. Cause you’re my adorable girlfriend.” She keeps kissing Max and the shorthaired girl tries to pull away.

Nathan smiles and decides to help. He leans in, making Max believe he will help her, but winks at Chloe and they grab Max at the same time and tickle her.

Max screams and falls off the couch. Nathan helps her up and Chloe kisses her lips, Nathan making throw up sounds. Max smiles and kisses both their cheeks.

She’s still surprised at Chloe being her girlfriend and Nathan being her best friend. She doesn’t even know how she ended up here. But it just feels good.

 

 

Life is ~~Strange~~ Good...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I really suck at smut, but please forgive me.  
> Next chapter I will explain why Nathan is actually nice here.

**Author's Note:**

> This was what I expected the ending to be. So I will go on from there.I didn't do wheelchair and breathing support!Chloe cause I want to do smut eventually.I know this looks like a happy end but it isn't. I'm going to co-write this with my good friend caramelhollstein. She will do the Chloe pov. I wil do Max pov. The prologue is completely mine.  
> Thanks for reading. Feedback is always appreciated.  
> Tumblr: all-my-ships-are-dead


End file.
